Second Childhood
by Road Camelott
Summary: "Seriously? I was five minutes away! DAMN IT KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled in anger. He heard sniffing... What would happen if Naruto had to take care of a lot of children! Well, at least he doesn t have to do boring Hokage training Paperwork! ...till Tsunade finds out. Are the children his friends? When will they turn back? Why do these things always happen to him! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

 _"Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I am a girl!

Chapter 1

It was a month after the 4th Ninja war. Konoha was slowly build up again. Ninjas could finally go on mission again, what many did. Only Naruto couldn´t go on missions. He had to learn a lot for his Hokage training. The People of Konoah celebrated him as a Hero.

So now Naruto was stuck at the Academy in a classroom. He had books pilled up. A few pencil were sticking out of the wall. Naruto never had the patientce for book work.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Naruto´s head snapped up. He watched how Pakkun ran into the room.

"Naruto! We need you! Somethings wrong with the others!" the dog cried out in panic. Naruto sprang up from his seat and ran after Pakkun.

 _"Yes! No more Paperwork!"_ Naruto thought in victory. It was pure torture! He couldn´t even use his Shadow Clones! Grandma Tsunade said that he had to suffer the same faite as her! She even _punched_ him for not telling her that sooner!

"What´s wrong?!" Naruto asked with worry. Pakkun only picked up his speed. "You will see." He replied. They came to a stop in front of Kakashi´s flat.

Naruto looked around. Till now there was no explosions, no evil Chakra, nothing. "If this was just a prank-!" Naruto began with a frown. Grandma Tsunade would have his _head_ if he tried to escape one more time!

Pakkun opened the door and Naruto heard a lot of childish voices. His stomach sunk. He knew these voices. Naruto waisted no time in running to the kitchen.

When he was there, he found Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tenten and Lee in _Chibi_ form. They looked like back then, before they went to the Academy!

Naruto began to panic. "This is _bad_! Granny will kill _me_ and I even didn´t do anything! What _happened_ around here!?" Naruto yelled near hysteric. Pakkun only puffed away. A sign that the Chakra was used up.

"Great. Leave me alone! You stupid Traitor! It isn´t like I needed _help_ , ya know!" Naruto complained loudly. Suddenly he had the Children´s full attention. They looked him up and down with observing expressions on their faces.

Naruto took a step back. He smiled nervously and held up a hand in greeting. "H-Hey..." Naruto stuttered out with a sheepishly smile. The mini Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. He crossed his arms. "Who are you?" He demanded. The others starred at Naruto.

 _"Think of a lie!"_ Naruto thought urgently. He smiled brightly. "I am a Friend of your Brother Itachi!" He assured them with a strained grin. Sasuke´s face turned happy.

"You are a friend of Big Brother?!" He asked in awe. His Brother normally didn´t have friends that weren´t Uchia! The other children seemed to relax at the information.

Naruto sighed in relief that they bought his lie. He nodded quickly. "Yes! He´s one of my precious people!" He said with a grin. Shikamaru took a step forward.

"Why didn´t we see you in the village before?" He asked boredly, but his eyes narrowed in suspicioun. Naruto started to sweat.

"E-Eh? I-It´s because I am a Sage! So I am almost never in the village!" Naruto tried his luck a second time. Shikamaru´s head snapped up in interest. "Like the Toad Sage Jiraya?" He inquired curiously. Everyone heard of them!

Naruto´s eyes softened. "Yes, like Jiraya." He assured quietly. The children starred at him in awe.

Suddenly a PUFF was heard and somebody laid a hand on Naruto´s shoulder.

"KYAAA!" Naruto screamed in fright while he jumped in the air. He turned around and shrugged the hand of. "Maa, maa is that how you greet your Sensei, Naruto?" a lazy voice said in a fake hurt tone. Naruto shot his Sensei a glare. "Kakashi-Sensei! Don´t do that! You could give me a heart attack, ya know!" Naruto scolded annoyed.

Kakashi only chuckled and petted Naruto on the head. "But I like your girly screams! They are funny." He explained with an eye smile. Naruto blushed in embarrassement and anger. "They are not girly! I _yelled_ like a man!" He yelled while he scowled at Kakashi.

They heard laughing in the background. They looked over to the children. Even little _Sai_ had a smile on his face!

"You are funny!" they giggled. Naruto smiled goofly while Kakashi sighed fondly.

"I think we aren´t going to tell Tsunade-sama about it. You will have to take care of them Naruto." Kakashi stated while he looked the children over. Naruto looked ready to protest, but sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you are going to tell me what happened! I am going shopping. I don´t have enough stuff at home to cook for them all." Naruto warned as he made two Shadow Clones and walked out of Kakashi´s apartment.

He didn´t try to say no because he had more space than Kakashi in his new apartment. The villagers insisted that he would have a better Apartment. He was after all a hero, so he should be treated like that. He had a feeling they tried to make up for the way they treated him when he was a child.

Kakashi and the children watched him go.

Kakashi turned back to the children. He smiled at them when he saw the gazes of them. They were scaring him with their innocent smiles.

He slowly walked towards the sink to get a glass of water. He filled a glass that he got from the cabien and drunk a bit from it. He put the glass on the table and walked to his room to change his clothes.

When the children saw that he was out of sight, they giggled evily. Sakura had a pink bottle in her hand. She quickly opened it and put some of it in Kakashi´s glass. The other kids smiled in satification.

Kakashi came back and saw them standing in a circle. He walked over and sat down in a chair. He saw that they weren´t looking at him and decided to finish his glass of water.

He drunk it.

A Puff was heard and Kakashi was in Chibi form. The other kids looked curious and confused.

Three minutes later Naruto came back in with bags filled with food and other stuff.

He dropped the bags in shock. He quickly got furious. He ranted in anger.

"Seriously!? I was five minutes away! DAMN IT KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled loudly. The children flinched in fear. Naruto´s aura was frightning.

Naruto heard sniffing and looked down in horror at the children. There eyes were watering. Naruto quickly fell on his knees. He started apologizing like crazy.

"I AM SO SORRY! DON´T CRY!" Naruto stammered while he hugged them. The children calmed down slightly. Naruto got up and smiled at them warmly. "How about we go to my Apartment now? Then I can make you something to eat! Uzumaki speacial!" Naruto cheered while he pumped a fist in the air.

The children grinned at the promise of food.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road: Reviews are very appreciated! ^^ Thanks for reading and following!

Chapter 2

At Naruto´s

The children were running all over the place. Naruto was currently trying to force a sigh back as he tied a pink apron around his waist. It was the apron of his father. He had no idea why it was _Pink_ , but he chose to wear it, because it made him feel like it was bonding with his father. …Not that _anyone_ had seen him wear it, no way. He knew the others wouldn´t leave him alone if they knew.

Trying not to wince at the loud noise he heard from his living room, he began to chop vegetables. After 25 minutes of cooking, a delicious scent could be smelt from the kitchen.

Slowly the children walked into the kitchen, hungry from the mouth-watering smell. They all took a seat at the table, watching as Naruto began to set plates in front of them.

"Hey, aren´t you a guy? Why are you wearing a _woman´s_ apron?" Kiba asked with a grin, as if he found it funny. Ino kicked him under the table much to Naruto´s amusement.

"Let him be! He cooked us food! So, shut your trap!" She hissed at Kiba, while she smiled innocently at Naruto, who just grinned at her.

"Wh-What did you cook for us…?" Hinata asked timidly as she poked her fingers together with a small blush on her face.

Naruto´s eyes softened and he began to serve his cooking. "Ramen of course! It´s the food of the gods, Hina-chan! The name is Naruto in case you have forgotten." He said proudly as he sat down and began to dig in.

The others had mixed reactions, but soon followed. After a few bites, they began to eat with smiles on their faces. It was delicious!

Naruto hid a smile, as he finished eating. _"Thought so! Nobody can resist my mother´s Special Ramen!"_

After they finished eating, they went to the living room.

"Wh-Where are o-our Parent´s?" Hinata spoke up quietly and the children turned to Naruto.

Naruto grinned uncomfortable. He couldn´t just blurt out that most of them were dead, could he? He wasn´t heartless!

"They thought it would be better if all their children would have a playdate together! So, they asked me if I could watch over you for a few days! They trust me, because I am good friends with them! Especially Itachi!" Naruto explained with a bit of guilt.

He didn´t like lying to his friends. Even if they were children now.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw them buy his excuse. He made a Shadow Clone and sent it towards the Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade about his situation.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. The Blond was lying. He didn´t know any of these children and he was sure that he would have knew if the clans would have more children. He wouldn´t rat him out right now, but he would make him tell him the whole story.

Time skip. In the Hokage Tower.

Naruto knocked on the door and opened it. He was instantly met with a flying fist, but managed to dodge it. Sweat dripped down on the side of his face as he saw the furious expression on Tsunade´s face.

"YOU BRAT! What do you think you are doing?! I told you if you escaped one more time I would break your legs, so you can´t run anymore! Now come here! It´s for your own Good!" Tsunade shouted at him as she pulled back her fist.

Naruto waved his hands quickly.

"W-Wait! BAA-CHAN I AM A SHADOW CLONE!" Naruto shrieked in fright.

The fist stopped right in front of his face.

"Hah? Where is your original?!" Tsunade inquired with a frown. Naruto backed away quickly.

"If you would have waited, I would have told you! Sheesh! Angry old people…always so grumpy and bitter." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked dangerously. She held her fist up threateningly.

"Nothing!"

"That´s what I thought. Now, what´s your excuse for escaping _this_ time?" Tsunade asked tiredly.

"…Do you have to say it like you are disappointed from the bottom of your heart? I am only human, ya know!" Naruto complained with a pout.

" _Brat_ …" Tsunade warned him. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, so the situation is…"

Time skip.

"…I will have to punish Sakura for this when she´s an adult again. Take care of them till the effect wears off." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. Naruto opened his mouth to ask why the hell he had to watch them but Tsunade punched him and he disappeared.

By the original Naruto.

He was so done already. He had to read them three books on Charka theory for a Jounin and explain the stuff they didn´t understand to them so, basically he had to explain all of the books in his own words, while answering a thousand of questions.

Not to mention they wanted to go outside now. He would have liked to say no, but who could with all of the puppy dog eyes directed at him? He wasn´t the grown up version of Sasuke, who could ignore such things.

Naruto grinned at them and walked them towards the forest, a quiet place where he often meditated.

The children ran off to explore or play, so Naruto sat down under a tree and watched them with a fond smile.

"You were lying… what´s going on? This isn´t a genjustu, so how come-?" Kakashi demanded quietly next to Naruto as he glared at him.

Naruto blinked and chuckled. "You were always sharp! I guess, I have no other choice to explain it to you then."

While Naruto explained the situation to Kakashi, just telling him that in reality he was already an adult but not saying that he was a sensei and such things that could change the future, the others were in their own little world.

"What do you think of him?" Ino asked with a grin. They looked towards Naruto who was still talking to Kakashi.

"He´s …k-kind and I l-like him!" Hinata confessed with a blush as she looked down.

"He´s nice." Kiba commented. The others nodded.

"He´s …weird." Sai whispered.

"He´s Itachi-nii-chan´s friend! I like him!" Sasuke defended with an awe filled look. His brother didn´t have many friends that weren´t Uchias!

"He´s youthful! I want to learn from him! Maybe he can help me with my Taijustsu!" Lee said excited. Tenten sighed.

"Don´t bother him!" She scolded him.

"I think he will take good care of us. He seems trustworthy." Shino spoke up, scaring the others.

"I forgot you were there! Don´t scare me!" Kiba yelled.

"Well, maybe if you payed more attention you would have." Shino retorted calmly and that seemed to make Kiba angry.

"Don´t fight!" Sakura yelled at them. She hated it when others were fighting.

Shikamaru and Choji just stayed back and watched them. They weren´t interested in getting in fights.

Kiba told Sakura to shut up, that´s where Ino yelled at him to not be rude towards Sakura.

"What´s going on here?" Naruto inquired as he walked over together with Kakashi. He looked at them with a stern look and they quietened down.

"Kiba is being a jerk!" Ino huffed. Kiba scowled at her.

"That´s not true! Shino started it!" He tried to defend himself. He felt uncomfortable under Naruto´s disappointed eyes. It was like when his mom got angry!

"I merely stated the truth. If you payed more attention you would have noticed that I was here since the beginning." Shino stated.

Naruto´s eyes softened. " _So, that was the problem."_ He thought with dread.

"Kiba, he wasn´t trying to insult you. He was hurt because he always gets ignored. You wouldn´t like it if you were in his shoes would you? So, he tried to tell you that." Naruto explained slowly. Swallowing the heaviness down. It pained him to see that there was more to some of his friends than it seemed. Not that he could talk.

Kiba´s eyes widen and he nodded. "I hadn´t meant to…" He began as he looked towards Shino and then Sakura und Ino.

"Sorry Shino… and Ino and Sakura too." He muttered in shame.

"We are sorry too." Ino replied with a smile.

"Hey! Naruto-san! Can we play something?" Lee asked excited. Naruto watched how the children with the exception of Kakashi perked up and to his disappointment they began to fight over what to play.

"I want to try my weapons!" Tenten demanded.

"No! I want to play hide and seek!" Sakura stated, puffing her cheeks out in stubbornness.

"H-Hey, no fighting! How about this? I will make shadow clones and we can play everything! Then everyone is happy, ya know!" Naruto suggested with a grin. The others nodded and he made a few clones and send them off

Now the only one left were Kakashi and the real Naruto.

"How about I tell you a story?" Naruto asked with a grin, as he sat down on the grass and petted the spot next to him. Kakashi gave him a cold look but complied.

"There was this one Genin team, it consisted of a loudmouthed idiotic boy, a cold and distant avenger and a smart fangirl. They had a lazy and laid back sensei, who was really cool! They always had a few problems, but then came the day of their first mission. It was an escort mission for a bridge builder that wanted to go back home to the Land of Waves. It began like…" Naruto began to tell the story.

He made sure to make dramatic effects during his telling and even thought Kakashi seemed bored he knew he was listening.

After a few hours.

The Shadow Clones came back with the kids, who were already looking tired. The sun was slowly going down. The deep orange which would soon be dark blue. The temperature was going down too and the wind picked up.

"…the boy´s face was revealed to be that of the same boy, who the loudmouth met in the forest! -Oh! Look! They are back! Let´s go home now! I will make you all something to eat again and then it´s bed time!" Naruto broke off in the middle of the interesting part much to Kakashi´s silent dismay. He held his hand out towards Kakashi, but just got a raised eyebrow in return as Kakashi walked pass him.

Naruto shook his head fondly and began to head home with the other kids. His shadow clones each carrying one of them.

When he was home he quickly made Miso soup, got the children to eat and made them brush their teeth.

"Okay! Okay! Now´s time for bed! You have to get a good rest to be fit tomorrow, ya know! I don´t have enough beds, so you all have to share my one big one! I will sleep on the couch, so goodnight!" Naruto said as he tugged in the children and Kakashi who was already in the bed.

His bedroom was a big room with one large bed. A night stand on the left side and a small window with pale red curtains. The walls were painted a pale orange and there was a small closet on one side. A few pictures of his parents were there and a nightstand lamp. The sheets were pure white like the pillows. A few plants were in there that stood out.

If it were for Naruto he would still have his old place, but he had to admit that so much space was nice. It was not like it was very big like a mansion. More like a big apartment.

The children were kind of confused. The whole place seemed to give of a happy and bright feeling, but there was an underlying sadness that almost swallowed he place when Naruto wasn´t there.

Just as Naruto turned to go out a voice kept him back.

"C-Can you read u-us a story, N-Naruto-san?" A timid voice spoke up. The other children and to his surprise even Kakashi nodded and looked eager.

"Just Naruto is fine, Hina-chan! Of course, I can!" Naruto said softly. He walked over to the night stand and opened it. He had a book in hand and then walked over and sat down to lean against the bed. He gazed at the book with a fond look, tracing the cover with his finger lovingly.

"This is the Tale of The Utterly Gusty Shinobi! This is the book I was named after!" Naruto stated proudly as he opened it and began reading.

After he was finished and was sure they were asleep, he headed out towards the living room and sat down on the couch. He yawned.

"I have to study. In a few hours, I can go to sleep." Naruto rubbed his eyes and concentrated on a few books he had lying around. It wouldn´t do him any good if he slacked off now.

It was four in the morning when Naruto woke up and he wasted no time in showering, meditating and making breakfast. The children and Kakashi would be awake in a few hours.


	3. Shino

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road: Thank you guys for reading this!

Chapter 3

It was a few weeks after whole turning into kids thing and Naruto can proudly say that he manages it. Between studying, playing with the kids, making food for the others and all that he feels happy. He felt needed. The kids and Kakashi were also warming up to him.

Today, Naruto told his Shadow Clones to take the children out. He even made Kakashi promise to watch them if he wanted to hear more stories. Who knew that his Sensei found his story so interesting?

As Naruto relaxed, because as much as he loved his friends they were exhausting with the training to become Hokage together and he was tried. He felt a Charka presence still in the house and jumped up.

He quietly walked into the kitchen and saw Shino sitting in the corner, intently watching one of his house plants that Ino was so interested in.

He quietly walked over and touched his shoulder. Shino jumped a little, but remained silent otherwise.

"Why are you in here? I thought for sure that you would like to go outside to watch insects." Naruto asked confused but not unkind. Shino sighed.

"I was being ignored again. So, I did not feel the need to go outside and choose to remain inside where it is much quieter." He explained calmly, but Naruto could feel the hidden pain.

"Is that so? Hm…Oh! I know! How about I show you one of my favorite spots in this village? But you have to promise me not to open your eyes till I say so!" Naruto suggested with a bright grin and it made Shino feel warm.

" _Who is this person to make me feel this much at home?"_ Shino thought in confusion. Not even his family picked up on him being sad or hurt, when he tried to hide it.

"I guess, since I have nothing other to do, I will go along with it." Shino spoke as he closed his eyes and Naruto sighed in relief. He had managed to hide the Hokage mountain from sight.

Time skip.

Shino felt the wind rush past him and the cloth around his eyes fall away. He opened his eyes and watched with wide eyes the sight before him.

There was Konoha in all its glory. The sun that was shining made it more beautiful. He looked back and saw Naruto sitting down, legs crossed, watching the village with a peaceful smile. His posture was strong and the picture made Shino feel safe.

"Would you meditate with me? It´s so quiet and relaxing. If you don´t like it we can do something else instead." Naruto requested with a smile. Shino nodded almost as if he was dazed and walked over and sat down.

"How did you know? It´s not logical possible that you could sense that I was sad or that I-." Shino began till he was interrupted.

"Because I _know_ the feeling." Naruto confessed with a wry smile and Shino´s breath caught up in his throat as he gazed into the blue eyes that were fixed on him with understanding, sadness and guilt swimming in them.

"It´s a feeling like getting a cold bucket of water dumped on you during winter and a kunai that impales your chest. It leaves you feeling alone, like you _don´t matter to_ _ **anyone**_. You ask yourself if it´s _always_ gonna be like that. You tell yourself _**it doesn´t matter**_ if others forget you or ignore you, but the point is that it _**hurts**_ no matter what even if you think it´s nonsense. You can´t really explain feelings, because there is _no_ logic in them. It´s what makes you _human_ , Shino." Naruto explained softly as he shot Shino a sincere small smile that lit up his eyes.

" _Huh? I didn´t know that it would rain today...?"_ Shino looked up at the sky only to see the setting sun, shining down. The sky was clear and when he touched his cheek he was shocked.

"I…am crying?" He whispered almost fearfully. He couldn´t remember the last time he cried. It was so long ago…

Suddenly he felt strong arms warm him up, they pulled him softly towards a strong chest. He heard a slow steady heartbeat and felt soothed. His family wasn´t really one for physical touch, so it was a foreign feeling for him. This warmth that shielded him, protective and bright and all Shino really ever wanted from his family and friends.

The smell of earth, Ramen and a faint trace of sweat was oddly comforting.

" _Just this once. I will let go my struggles to understand my feelings and just let them out_." Shino thought as he hugged back.

"Shhh, you are only human. It´s okay. I am so sorry, Shino. I promise you on my dream to become Hokage, that I will **never** ignore you." Naruto comforted him. Determination in his voice, that left no room for a discussion.

The unspoken " _again_ " was only clear to Naruto. He still felt guilty and a bit angry at himself and at Shino´s family. He hadn´t known that it hurt Shino _this_ much. Seriously, he would like to punch himself for ignoring Shino even if it was unintentionally. Though if he looked back he was one of the few people that spotted Shino almost immediately if he wasn't in thinking and daydreaming, but that's no excuse.

" _He called me …human_." Shino thought feeling content. He felt so at home. For as long as he remembered there were people that called his family freaks for housing insects in their bodies.

The two were sitting there for a few more hours. After calming down, the two decided to meditate or more like Naruto meditated while Shino watched him.

As the sky was finally dark and he felt Shino nodding of next to him he picked him up and made his way back towards his house.


	4. Tenten

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road: Thank you for reading this and for writing reviews. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Chapter 4

A sharp knife flew through the living room and impaled itself into the wall.

"Tenten! I said no weapons!" Naruto scolded as he tried to get the knife out from the wall. How did she manage to make the cut _that_ deep?!

The children should be outside right now, but Tenten argued that she didn´t want to go outside without her weapons, that she seemed to have broken last time she went training. Naruto did not have the time to buy her new ones.

It also hadn´t helped that Kakashi glared at him for leaving him alone to take care of the children…again. But hey, he was the adult for once, so he had the command. Okay, so he had blackmailed Kakashi with a few photos he made and a few stories and it had taken a lot of begging for him to do it, but Naruto felt like he still had won.

Tenten looked down with a pout. "But it´s boring without them! I miss them, they were the first ones I got!" She admitted with a frown.

Naruto finally got the knife out of the wall and sighed. He petted her head and sealed the knife away.

"Woah! How did you do that?!" Tenten inquired with big eyes. That was so cool! Maybe she could do something like that with her new weapons?!

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It´s just basic sealing. You will learn it in the future don´t worry." He reassured her, feeling oddly embarrassed about such a simple compliment. He told himself it was because sealing was something the Uzumaki clan took a lot of pride in.

"Can you teach me please?!" Tenten´s eyes were sparkling in delight at the thought of learning something like that. Naruto grinned at her.

"I will make a deal with you. If you can master the basic knowledge of this sealing technique by noon, I will give you a gift. If not you will have to stop using my kitchen knives as weapons! Are you in?" Naruto asked her with a mischievous smile. It reminded Tenten of a fox.

She nodded with a determined glint in her chocolate brown eyes. No way would she lose!

"Mouuuu! Why is it so hard!" She whined after her 10th attempt at trying it. She was getting nowhere! She was sure she understood it! Naruto explained it to her, she got it! So why wasn´t it working?!

She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto inquired with an amused smile. She shot him a pout and turned away.

"It´s too hard! I don´t get it! Why isn´t it working?!" She huffed as she glared at the scroll lying there. It was mocking her!

Naruto burst out laughing at that. Honestly it was too amusing.

Tenten´s cheeks colored. "Are you making fun of me?!" She shrieked as she tried to tackle him. Naruto was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He was almost knocked breathless when Tenten lunged at him.

"No! No! I am not! Stop! That tickles!" Naruto protested between giggles. Tenten puffed her cheeks out. "I am hitting you!" She retorted feeling offended.

"It´s only natural that you wouldn´t be able to seal right away. At your age you don´t have enough Chakra to do it!" Naruto explained with a grin as he wiped tears away. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So… you just let me try one hour for nothing?! You stupid-stupid TRICKSTER!" She shouted in anger as she lunged at him again. This time Naruto caught her and got off the floor with her. The sealing scroll lying on the floor forgotten. He moved her out of the living room, ignoring her kicks and punches.

He opened a door down the hall and was greeted with his office. Sealing scrolls were on a desk and on the floor, brushes and paint and ink was on the desk too. There was a book shelf filled with many books. Mostly with sealing techniques and Jutsus and Books on Chakra and even a few healing ones.

There was a small window next to the desk. It was large enough to fill the room with light if it was a sunny day and the soft orange curtains complimented the room. If Tenten had to describe it, she would say it was like this room was used the most to her, with its homey atmosphere. No hint of sadness present.

Naruto put her down, gave her a bright smile that stretched across his face and opened a shelf at the desk. She saw him move a few Kunais and shuriken out, they seemed a bit old but still in good condition.

He closed the drawer and held them out for her. She hesitantly took them and looked them over.

"I know these aren´t new ones, but these are the ones I used when I was at your age, so you can have them. I would have bought you new ones, but-." He didn´t even have time to finish as Tenten threw herself at him, hugging him around the waist.

"No! They are perfect! I-I wouldn´t have the strength to give away my weapons, no matter how long ago I used them! This means so much to me! Thank you, Naruto!" She said with the sincerest smile she could muster. Naruto had no choice but to smile back.

As Naruto began to gently push her out of this room, she remembered what the third Hokage said to her, when he saw her training with weapons.

" _One always treasures his weapons. It´s these things that would protect your life. So, when one gives you theirs, it shows that they would give you theirs to protect you rather than themselves. It's the will of fire burning brightly."_

She giggled to herself as she saw Naruto shooting her smiles and grins. He joked with her until the others arrived. When one asked why she seemed so happy about these old kunais she just shook her head and hold them to her chest, saying they were her newest treasures!


	5. Kakashi

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road: Please enjoy and review! ^^

Chapter 5

It was late at night when Naruto heard whimpers coming from his bedroom. He stood up from the couch ready to check on them, but the whimpers went quiet and after five minutes the bedroom door opened.

Kakashi stood their sweating cold sweat, hands trembling as he quietly made his way over towards Naruto.

" _I don´t know why I would try to seek comfort from him."_ Kakashi thought as he starred at Naruto who just looked back at him in concern. Onyx colored eyes narrowed at the Blond.

" _It´s your fault!"_ Kakashi wanted to scream. He was so frustrated and angry at who he did not know. _"It was all his fault anyway."_ Kakashi seethed bitterly. _"Him and his_ _ **stupid**_ _ **stories**_ _, that make it seem as if teamwork was_ everything _. Rules are important! I_ _ **know**_ _that! It´s rules that make a Ninja_ _ **not**_ _his stupid feelings about his friends!"_

"Kakashi? Is something the matter?" Naruto asked carefully, worry making his voice heavy. Unease spread in his stomach as he watched his former sensei act a bit… unstable.

" _Why do I feel comforted and interested by_ _ **such**_ _stories?! It-It´s just_ _ **wishful thinking**_ _! It´s the reason why father died in the first place."_ Kakashi shook his head. The nightmare he had still very fresh in his mind as he took a seat next to Naruto on the couch.

"Tell me a story." Kakashi demanded impatiently. Naruto blinked surprised, eyes wide. Well, that came unexpected, but he shrugged it off. He wasn´t the number one most surprising ninja for nothing.

"Oka-."

"One that is real please. Not your stupid fairy tales." Kakashi grumbled as he glared at the table.

"…Did you know that my Stories are things that happened to me in real life? So, if you want another story you have to request a so called fairy tale." Naruto answered calmly. Kakashi´s head snapped towards him again. Disbelief was shown on his face.

"No way! It´s _not_ _**possible**_! Such things as breaking the rules for _friendships_ and being a hero _can´t_ be true!" Kakashi growled in anger. He was clenching his fists so hard he was almost sure if he did it any tighter he would draw blood.

Naruto only sighed as he looked towards the celling. Were children always so troublesome? Great, now he sounded like Shikamaru.

"You think that because you lost someone because he didn't break the rules? Or because his friends betrayed him?" Naruto asked, already knowing that he hit the nail on the head as Kakashi flinched. He already knew the story about his father.

"Such things are possible. Nothing really is impossible. There is a difference between false friends and true friends. It´s simple really. True friends stand by you _**no matter what**_. They die for you, forgive you, _live_ for you. It´s like a home when you are with them." Naruto spoke. His blue eyes dancing in a warmth for his precious people.

Kakashi still seemed unsure at the words.

"You know about the sensei I told you about? He carried a burden for so long. Guilt, regret and sadness. It was painful to watch. But if I learned one thing from him, it´s that teamwork is the most important, because at the end of the day, you fight for your precious people not for the buildings in your village. You fight for the people _**in**_ the village. He is one of the coolest Senseis I had the pleasure to work with." Naruto rambled on, eyes flashing with respect. Admiration clear in his voice.

"For me… A friend that would give his life for his friends and break rules for them is a Hero. I don´t care about things that can be replaced. I don´t necessary say that all rules are meant to be broken, but _sometimes_ it´s just better to break them than lose those you call home. _What_ is there to return to if your home is dead? My most important wish is that the people who I learned to love, to call _home_ are safe and sound." Naruto confessed with a soft smile.

Kakashi nodded. Slowly grasping the concept

"I think I got it…" He stated softly as he felt the stone on his chest become lighter.

"You had a nightmare, didn´t you? If I am honest, I have no idea how to comfort you. Nobody ever comforted me after a nightmare, but I can try if you want to?" Naruto suggested as he opened his arms. Open and invitingly.

Kakashi blushed a bit embarrassed, but accepted the hug. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped trembling. This was kind of nice. It reminded him of Minato-sensei…

"Should I still tell you a story?" Naruto inquired teasingly. Kakashi only pinched him and got a laugh and wince in return.

"There was this one mission where they had to…"

In the morning there was a lot of grumbling and demanding when the others found out that Naruto had cuddled with Kakashi but not with them. So, they had him promise that he would sleep with them in the bed. Naruto embarrassed could only hope that they wouldn´t remember anything when they grew up again.


	6. Sai

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts_ "

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

When Naruto went to get into his office in the morning he did not expect to find Sai waiting there for him. He was drawing with the ink and paint Naruto had in this room.

"Sai? You do know that I forbid you guys from entering this room, right?" Naruto asked dumbfounded as Sai just looked up at him with his usually blank look and nodded.

"So, what are you doing in here?! There´s a reason for why I forbid you guys, ya know!" Naruto grumbled as he walked over to Sai and flopped down next to him. Did _any_ of them take him serious?!

"I was waiting for you." Sai responded back. Good to know he was still as blunt as ever.

"Okay, now I am here, so what was it that you wanted from me?" Naruto pouted. He wasn´t stupid! Of course, he knew that Sai waited for him. He would be patient for now and keep his temper in check.

This time Sai seemed to hesitate before speaking and that alone made Naruto curious and nervous. What could possible make _Sai_ nervous?!

"I wanted to ask you something…" Sai confessed as he stopped drawing, instead looking at Naruto now. Naruto nodded and waved his hand for Sai to go ahead.

"I…have been feeling strange things and wanted to ask what they are…I read books about them before, but…" Sai admitted as he frowned. The look he gave Naruto was hopeful.

Naruto had to take all of his strength not to glare at anything at all right now. " _Fucking Danzo and his stupid Root…_ " Naruto was seething on the inside. He even heard Kurama growl.

Wordless, Naruto picked up Sai and placed him in his lap. Sai stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

" _Warm…_ " Sai thought, there was this strange feeling again. Master Danzo would be disappointed if he knew.

"I can try to explain it to you, but sometimes you can´t describe feelings with words. Sai books aren´t good for this kind of thing." Naruto sighed as he laid his head on top of Sai´s, so Sai´s was tugged under his chin.

"I…have been feeling warm… and protected since I have been here. Every time when we are together get a feeling that swells up in my chest…I can´t place what this is…" Sai trailed of his frown deepening as if the situation was hopeless.

Naruto who listened with full attention chuckled amused. "That´s friendship." Naruto answered with a grin. Sai seemed confused.

"Are there things one has to be careful in this … friendship thing? How does one act?" Sai asked curiously. Naruto was deep in thought. He chose his words so Sai would understand.

"You act like yourself. Not forced. You will know it in time. Don´t worry. As for things about how to act…well, sometimes friends give each other Nicknames, like a character trait or they shorten their name." Naruto said. Sai nodded his frown fading.

"Like you call Hinata, Hina-chan?" Sai asked with a title of his head. Naruto nodded cheerfully. "Like that!"

He was so glad that Sai was getting this thing, because he didn´t want to mess something this important up.

"So, can I give you a nickname?" Sai inquired with his eyes narrowed. Naruto nodded, but prayed to whatever god there was that it wouldn´t be something insulting like the first time this happened.

"Hm…I think I will go with shortening the name…Naru-chan." Sai said and Naruto started to choke.

"No way!" Naruto refused, glaring halfheartedly at Sai. " _This is worse!_ " Naruto thought with horror.

"Why not? You call Hinata, Hina-chan. I just did the same…" Sai argued stubbornly. Naruto opened his mouth immediately.

"That´s because she´s a girl!" He retorted with a pout. Sai raised an eyebrow, as if to say "So?"

Naruto sighed loudly. " _Forget_ it!"

He kept muttering things like "so not fair, can´t hit children…" and "even if it´s him…" and things like "so gonna prank him just wait…" "…no respect…"

For a second Naruto wondered if he imaged the small smile that Sai had after the remark, but it was soon gone.


	7. Shikamaru

„Speaking"

„Thoughts"

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road:

Chapter 7

When Naruto got back from shopping, because honestly, they were eating him broke, but he hadn´t had the heart to say no if someone wanted something special to eat, because they were his friends and their damned puppy dog eyes were getting to him. He would just have to do more missions when they were back to normal. He did not expect to find Shikamaru sitting in his living room with a Shogi board.

He got a wave as he walked into the kitchen to put away the food and make tea. He returned with two cups and sat down opposite to Shikamaru. Shikamaru muttered a thank you as he slipped on his cup of tea.

"Let me guess, you want to play?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Shikamaru just nodded. His brown eyes a lit with challenge and determination.

"You said you were a Sage, so that means you have to be smart, right?" Shikamaru stated with a glint in his eyes. Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I think smart wouldn´t be the best word to describe me."

Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow. He looked at him and then at the board. "You do know how to play, right?" He deadpanned. He did not just wait patiently for an hour and not take a nap, just to be disappointed because his opponent was dumb.

Naruto almost looked offended. "Of course, I do!" He exclaimed loudly. Shikamaru yawned. "Okay, then start."

Naruto just grinned at him. His prankster smirk full in place. His blue eyes were burning in determination. He may not like to play Shogi to often in a row, because to him it was a bit boring and he liked to do more things that would involve exercise, because he hated sitting still for long periods of time.

Time skip.

"Why do you keep on winning?! What´s your tactic?" Shikamaru demanded his brows furred in frustration. He couldn´t think why he was losing! It made no sense! He hadn´t won a single round! How?! He always thought ten steps ahead, but then Naruto made another unpredictable move and -and somehow, he won!

Naruto only chuckled at him a smile spreading across his face, his eyes shining. "I won against Shika! I can´t believe it! I know it´s the child version of him, but still! I feel like I was declared Hokage! I will so rub it in his face when he´s grown up again." Naruto thought with pride and mischievous. He was glad Jirayia took the time to teach him how to play. The only thing why Naruto at first was bad at it was because he was easily distracted.

"How mature of you to celebrate because you beat the 10 year old version of your smart friend." Kurama stated dryly. Naruto told him to shut his trap and let him celebrate in pace.

"Don´t worry about it! I am after all older than you, so it´s only Natural that I would win." Naruto tried to comfort Shikamaru when he saw him pouting with his deep-thinking face as the others dubbed it. It would have worked if he didn´t have his large grin on his face.

"We played ten rounds and I am spent. I don´t think I can take another round. The others would be back in an hour or two. So, what do you want to do?" Naruto inquired as Shikamaru yawned.

"I want to take a nap. Because of you I didn´t have it, so just sit still." Shikamaru said sternly with a pout and wow. Who knew that his calm friend was grumpy and so childish if he didn´t have his nap?

Naruto just sat still while Shikamaru moved to his side and laid down with his head on his lap. "How troublesome. You have to be my pillow, because it´s your fault and adults have to take responsibility." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Naruto was a bit startled but just sighed fondly.

"Alright, alright. Shessh, you sure are troublesome, ya know?" He muttered to himself as he brushed through Shikamaru´s hair with his fingers. He didn´t move an inch from this position even when his legs got tired and he knew he should be making dinner.

He didn´t even say anything when he fell flat on his face later on because his legs were still not really moving and the others laughed at him. He just brushed it off with a bright grin and inquired what their days were like.

He didn´t even complain when in the next weeks, Shikamaru came more often to play Shogi, even if he thought if he played more than 20 rounds in one day his head would explode or that he often used his lap as a pillow, claiming he had grown used to it and that normal pillows weren´t as comfortable or warm.


	8. Hinata

„Speaking"

„Thoughts"

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road:

Chapter 8

"…N-Naruto?" A timid voice asked and Naruto, who was cooking right now, while his Shadow Clones kept the others busy, looked down to see the lowered head of the shy Hyuuga. With a fond shake of the head, he answered.

"Yeah? What do you need, Hina-chan?" He made sure that his voice was gentle and soothing. He knew that at this time she was painfully shy and would be easily scared. Hinata blushed as she looked up. Her lavender eyes looking up at him with admiration.

"C-Can I help you c-cook? I used to d-do it sometimes w-with m-my mother…" She asked with sad eyes as she looked down again. Naruto´s eyes widen in realization. He smiled at her sadly and nodded, trying to ignore the stab in his heart at her broken expression.

"Sure! I could use the extra help! Thank you for helping me, Hina-chan! If you could maybe wash the Salad for me, please?" He requested with a wink. She perked up and nodded quickly moving towards the sink.

"…Wh-What was your m-mother like, N-Naruto?" She whispered quietly when they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto blinked a few times, going still for a few seconds and Hinata was already ready to apologize for asking such a personal question when she didn´t even know him and she was so stupi-.

"I…only met her once, but it was the best experience I could have asked for…" He admitted softly with a warm smile as he remembered it. Hinata was watching him in the corner of her eyes, paying full attention.

"I always tried to image how she would look and how she acted…" He continued with a faraway expression on his face. Hinata just wanted to hug him, the loneliness didn´t suit him. She liked him better with that bright grin of his that reminded her of the sun.

"Then, when I met her for the first time… I had mistaken her for something other and she laughed it off at first, but then she started to feel insulted when I just rambled on and then came her fist. She hit me over the head so I would listen to her…" He chuckled at that, but Hinata failed to see the humor. She frowned.

"Th-That´s not nice!" She stated, starting to dislike the woman. How could one hit their only child on their first meeting? She would never ever do something like this!

Naruto only gave her an amused smile. "Nah, I was pretty mean to her at first and kind of deserved it. She was the one who I got my temper from!" He explained with a sheepish grin. Hinata slightly calmed down at that but still had a frown on her face.

"Anyway, she started rambling too, about how she wasn´t who I thought she was and then she started saying, ya know! That´s something I always do and then I knew, just who she was. That simple catchphrase of mine, made me realize instantly who she was thought I have never seen her or heard her before. It was like opening your eyes the first time and seeing the world, ya know!" He told her cheerfully. Hinata seemed fascinated, hanging on his every word.

"She then began to tell me how she hoped I wouldn´t have gotten any weird quirks from her or her temper and she seemed embarrassed. I was so happy. I finally met her. I just jumped and hugged her and then she shot me that warm smile and- and I felt so protected by her and it was like I got everything I ever wanted in that moment." He breathed out, eyes clouding over with the memory, but his smile so small, but so full of content.

Hinata nodded, eyes shining with happiness for him. She was glad that his mother wasn´t such a person like she at first thought.

"What h-happened then?" She asked curiously. Naruto turned to her and petted her head. The food was almost ready.

"We talked about her childhood, about how she met my dad and how they fell in love. Then she looked at me with that expression. So full of unconditional love and adoration and then she uttered the words as she hugged me for the last time. They made me instantly feel happy and warmth surrounded me. I also cried." Naruto chuckled embarrassed. Hinata´s eyes widen.

"What did she say?" She asked excited and Naruto noticed how she didn't even stutter this time and it made him feel happy. She was finally getting out of her shell!

"She said: I love you and thank you for being born to me and my dad. She seemed so sincere and her embrace was so warm. It was like I had the courage to do everything I ever wanted, even if she died soon after that." He said gently and Hinata´s eyes widen and a smile broke across her face, even if she felt a sad at the last part.

"What did she look like?" She asked looking at his grin and she couldn´t help but grin back. It was contaminous. She imaged that she had to be beautiful, after all Naruto was so bright and nice and warm, that she couldn´t be ugly.

As Naruto moved a few plates from the shelf to set the table with Hinata helping he stared at her.

"How about I show you a picture of her later?" He asked. Hinata nodded quickly.

"I-I would like that!" She blushed a bit at how eager she sounded. Naruto only petted her head fondly.

"Well, she had really long silky red hair. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, sometimes seeming violet in the light." He began and Hinata tried to picture it. She smiled to herself. It kind of seemed to suit her picture of his mother.

The others came in when Naruto called them for dinner and after that Naruto showed Hinata the picture like he promised.

Hinata blushed as she gazed at it. She was so pretty! Maybe she should let her hair grow out?

"She´s beautiful…" She muttered and Naruto only nodded. "I think so too!"

"Th-Thank you…" She stated softly as she set the picture down and quickly hugged Naruto. Naruto blinked a few times, he had no idea for what she was thanking him for, but chose not to question it.

"No problem, Hina-chan! Do you want to help me make dinner now every time?" He asked as he hugged her back. She nodded shyly.

"I miss her so much, but I want to be strong like Naruto…he only saw his mother once and is still happy and not grieving like me…" She thought with determination. She would make her mother proud! Being sad was okay, but not feeling down all the time!


	9. Ino

„Speaking"

„Thoughts"

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto~!

Road:

Chapter 9

„Mouuuuuu!" Ino whined as she looked at all the flowers surrounding her. Sakura said she wanted to take a nap so she was alone this time since Shikamaru was still lazy and Choji would rather watch clouds with him.

She puffed out her cheeks in anger. Well, she didn´t need them anyway! She could have fun on her own. She kept staring at the flowers in front of her, already bored. Naruto left a shadow Clone with her but it she said she didn´t need it and he was taking a nap against a tree.

She looked over to him and then back to the flowers again.

"I hate this!" She thought as she picked up a few flowers. When she looked back over, she suddenly got an idea. She giggled to herself as she picked up more flowers and began to make a crown. Her whole face lit up.

It took a while for her to finish it, but when she did she felt proud. It was a bit messy in a few places but still in her eyes beautiful. She made one with daisies and stood up brushing a few petals of her clothes and she ran over towards the tree where Naruto was sleeping under. A few feet away she saw Kiba rolling in mutt. There she rolled her eyes. Boys.

Shikamaru and Choji were still watching the clouds, next to them was Sakura taking a nap. Sasuke was running around with Lee, competing against him. Tenten was practicing with her new weapons and Hinata was holding a conversation with Shino, who was watching a few bugs. Sai sat not too far away with a pad and he was drawing and painting again. Kakashi was resting in a tree, trying to ignore the world.

Ino made sure she wasn´t too loud when she ran over and quietly got nearer. She put the flower crown on Naruto´s head and giggled to herself. She began to put more flowers in his hair. She stepped back when she was satisfied and nodded to herself proud of her work.

Naruto who had heard her coming over, opened on of his eyes and looked at her. She just giggled louder and the others who heard her looked over to see what made her laugh so much.

"Woah! That´s so cool Ino!" Sakura commented as she walked over to her after getting woken up by her giggling. Ino just grinned.

"I know right! It totally suits him!" She giggled and Naruto looked at his lap to see flower petals. He could guess what she did. He grinned at her.

"Ha! I guess I am now the Flower King! Would you like to show me how to make those, flower princess?" He requested playfully and he saw Ino perk up quickly nodding and dragging Sakura with her to get more flowers.

Sai who had seen it, immediately began to draw a picture of the scene. He had to capture this moment.

When Ino returned, she began to explain it to Naruto who made confused noises when his crown was a fell apart and Sakura who giggled at his attempt.

"Ha! I got it!" He cheered when his crown didn´t fall apart. Ino and Sakura giggled each had their own Crown now on their head. "You remind me of a big child!" Ino laughed when Naruto pouted. Sakura only grinned.

"Well, you remind me of one of my friends!" He shot back and Ino looked at him curiously. He gave her a grin.

"She loves flowers too! She can sometimes be pretty mean but is really kind! She´s also really pretty and a strong kunoichi! She is blunt and knows what she wants." He explained and Ino grinned and blushed at the information. Sakura only nodded at that. It sounded like Ino, alright.

Naruto suddenly smirked. "Just a second girls, I know what to do with the last crown here." He winked at them and stood up.

"Hey, Kakashi! I have got something for you!" He called out and the girls burst out laughing as Naruto ran after Kakashi who tried to get away.

"Eh! No fair! No kunai throwing! That´s cheating!" Naruto called after him as Kakashi glared at him, only to run faster.

Ino and Sakura just shared a look, while Kiba who though it was a capture game tried to help Naruto.

"Go! Get him!" Naruto ordered playfully to Lee and Sasuke, who started to help him.

"Yosh! Such a youthful game!" Lee yelled with determination.

If Ino had to describe this day it would be her favorite of the whole time they spent with him here.


End file.
